With a remarkable growth of related technologies, a great variety of electronic devices are increasingly popularized in these days. Recent electronic devices offer various useful functions such as a call function, a music playback function, a digital camera function, an internet access function, a Bluetooth function, and the like.
In order to offer such functions, the electronic device may have many electronic components mounted therein. However, due to a slimmed-down structure for example, recent electronic devices have difficulty in securing a mounting space for electronic components.
Meanwhile, in recent years, the use of environmental sensors (e.g., a gas sensor, an odorant sensor, a temperature sensor, a humidity sensor, etc.) has been increased in electronic devices. Normally such environmental sensors are mounted in an isolated form to prevent undesirable effects by other electronic components. Therefore, conventional electronic devices have an additional separate substructure designed for isolating environmental sensors from other components while such environmental sensors are mounted together with other components in the same space. For this reason, conventional electronic devices having environmental sensors may be often confronted with difficulty in making slim and with a problem of low sensing accuracy.
Additionally, since it is required to mount environmental sensors at a position that allows an easy inflow or good sensing of outside air, conventional electronic devices may have a problem of limited design.